The Rose Maiden
by Mistress Mairi
Summary: The Rose Maiden was the fastest ship known to the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Although small in size, she struck terror to all who sailed. Knowing this, a newly name Commander would not let this fact stop him from capturing the ship and her famous Captain
1. The Beginning

AN: Salutations one and all. I am terrible sorry for taking so long for updating my other story but work has been very time consuming. I am glad to say that my lovely Beta reader has chapter five and I am working on Chapter Six. So anywho I have had this kicking around in my head for a while and wanted to share. Tell me what you think! I need to know.

Summery: The Rose Maiden was the fastest ship known to the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Although small in size, she struck terror to all who sailed. Knowing this, a newly name Commander would not let this fact stop him from capturing the ship and her famous Captain.

Sakura/Itachi

Chapter One

The mist was heavy on the open sea as _The Rose Maiden _drove through the waves. She was a speedy schooner that could carry a crew of 20 people in all. The timber used to build the craft was stained with a crimson colour, which gave the ship her name. She was one of the fastest ships that sailed the Pacific and Indian Oceans.

Much to Her Captains enjoyment.

And to the misery of any honest sailing ship that happens to be nearby, which just happens to be a pleasant ship.

"I wish to congratulate my eldest son on his promotion within the military and his recent engagement with the Lady Yugao Uzuki!" Rang the voice of the proud Governor Uchiha.

There were many cheers among the gracious passengers of The Solitara, a fairly large pleasure craft, as the nobles and the few security guards cheered.

"Let me be the first..."

"To take your valuables!" shouted a clearly feminine voice.

With a gasp, the entire party turned to the lone female standing on the rail of the ship's port side.

She was dressed in black knee high boots with black leather pants. Her long coat was a rich rose colour with onyx buttons and she had a reasonable clean white cotton shirt on underneath. For her affects, she had two black belts on, one around her waist and a larger on looping her shoulder to her hip. She also had a knife strapped to her left thigh and a sharp cutlass at her hip, there were also two pistols on her. On her head was a faded crimson bandana and a black hat with a feather sticking out of the back.

She would have looked frightening if it wasn't for the fact that she was a small, lone woman with a soft face and bright green eyes and pink hair.

"Hahaha, and what is a little girl like you going to do? Do you even know how to use that thing?" challenged Sasuke.

'Foolish little brother, always rushing in without thinking.'

With a wick smile on her face, the young woman turned slightly and let out a long high pitch whistle. She also pulled out a pistol and pointed it right at Sasuke.

As the note rang out, 19 other pirates jumped onto the deck.

"You called Captain?"

"Aye**Ringo. It seems to me that we have found a lovely little bird here, and look at all the eggs in this nest!** Looks like an engagement party."

There was a large amount of laughter from the pirates.

"Okay this is what we want, weapons in nice little pile, and all your valuables in these bags."

"What makes you think we will give into the demands?" Sasuke sneered.

Stepping down from the railing and being flanked by two of her biggest pirates, Sakura walked closer to Sasuke and pointed her pistol right between his eyes. Her two crew members grabbed each of his arms and took out their own pistols.

"If you don't, then I am afraid that this charming 'gentleman' will be missing even more brain cells."

There was even more laughter from the pirates.

"Alright let's get a move on. Guards, if you would please be so kind as to move over to the other rail. Oh and I want your weapons in a pile in the middle of the ship. Ladies and gents, you will place your valuables in the bags Ringo is holding. Bara, grab the weapons and put them on our ship then tie up the guards. Hanma, do your thing."

With a grin, Hanma rushed off and was soon out of site.

One by one, the nobles disposed of all of their fine jewellery but when it came to Lady Yugao, she just stood there.

"I refuse to give you scum anything!" she declared.

"Then I will shoot the young loud mouth over there." Sakura stated as she walked over to the Lady. "Will you have his blood on your hands because you do not wish to comply?"

"Just give her the ring Yugao." Itachi's voice was low but full of command.

"Coward!"

Itachi slowly edged his way closer to his shrieking bride to be.

"Just give it to her."

"Yes why don't you listen to him, he seems to have some sort of intelligence."

"NO!"

Lady Yugao made a move to slap at Captain Sakura, but the Captain was much quicker than the Lady and grabbed her hand before it could hit its mark.

"My Master thanks you for the ring madam!" Sakura quickly took the ring and the nice shinny bracelet off of her arm.

Just at that moment, Itachi made a tackle at Sakura and knocked her onto the deck. But because of the ship moving in the waves, they ended up rolling to the port side of the ship.

Straddling her hips and successfully pinning her back to the deck, Itachi growled "Give up the things you have stolen and surrender and I will make sure your death is quick and painless." Holding her two small hands in one of his, Itachi pulled a knife out of his belt and put it to her neck.

"Do you honestly think I would give up so easily?" She challenged. "Besides I would take a look at the others around you and how your actions will affect them."

Looking over his shoulder, Itachi saw that the pirates had every one of the noble's lives in their hands.

"Give me the blade and get up!" Ringo was standing behind Itachi with her cutlass between his shoulder blades. Handing the blade to Ringo, Itachi put his hands behind his head and got to his feet.

"I thank thee Ringo, Restrain him!" Taking her hat of, Sakura placed it on Ringos black head. "Here this goes better with your hair colour then with mine."

Walking over to the now restrained Lord, Sakura gave him the once over.

"Hmmm, now what are we going to do with you?"

'What use is he to us? We could take him with us and ransom him, but that would be troublesome and risky. Better to take what we can now and get lost before another ship arrives. It's too bad, he has a strong built, and he would make an excellent pirate! He would have to change his attire though. It doesn't matter how nice he looks in the black breeches and white stockings. Or that crimson vest and black coat. Even if he has all those white ruffles at his throat that look so nice with his crisp white shirt. Even his hat matches his blooming vest. Hmmm that is a nice hat. Wait; was that a gold chain around his neck?'

Itachi was starting to struggle against the two pirates holding him.

Reaching forward, Sakura slide her back of her hand against the man's face and slowly down his neck. This successfully made him freeze.

"I think I'm going to have to punish you, but some other time!" grabbing his golden chain, the pirate Captain ripped it off of his neck.

At the end of the long golden chain, there was a rather large, round ruby pendent. The pendent was almost flawless except for three swirls inside the center.

"What a fine jewel! Thank thee my noble lord for your fine gift!"

"You will give that back to me!"

"No I don't think so. But I do like your hat!" Taking it from his head, Sakura placed it on her own head.

"A bit too big but I like it!"

Hanma came running back onto the deck. "Done."

"Same here Captain." Ringo reported.

"Alright, let's go! Bring junior with us for insurance."

"Like hell I'll go with you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't fret little lord, we won't do any mean things to you if your good!" Ringo laugh.

The pirates loaded up their ship with their new bootie and jumped in one by one until only Ringo and Sakura where left.

Backing up to the port railing, Sakura kept a pistol to the fuming Sasuke's head.

"It was nice to meet you!" Ringo called.

"Have a happy wedding!" Sakura shouted as she pushed Sasuke into the now standing Itachi

And with that the famous pirates were gone.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Ol' wounds and my son

That's Right, I'm back again! This is the latest chapter of my new story the Rose Maiden, but of course you all already knew that. With the title and all... so yeah... right... awkward silence moments are so lovely ah?

So, with that said, well typed, here's the disclaimer.

No, I personally do not own Naruto; if I did, Itachi would be alive and kicking everyone's ass, except Sakura's. They would be doing something else... totally drinking water and throwing kunai at an apple on top of Sasuke's head. (What on earth were you thinking?) The only thing I own is this plot and some random pirate characters and the plot of my other story, some shoes, a hair brush, and four mutant fish that want food, again. The hell with it. My mutant fish are going to be in this story. I will find a way to weasel them in, you read and see. I did get my old cat in my other story after all.

On with the show (exit stage left while dodging tomatoes and other rotten produce).

TTT

Last chapter...

"Alright, let's go! Bring junior with us for insurance."

"Like hell I'll go with you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't fret little lord, we won't do any mean things to you if your good!" Ringo laugh.

The pirates loaded up their ship with their new bootie and jumped in one by one until only Ringo and Sakura where left.

Backing up to the port railing, Sakura kept a pistol to the fuming Sasuke's head.

"It was nice to meet you!" Ringo called.

"Have a happy wedding!" Sakura shouted as she pushed Sasuke into the now standing Itachi

And with that the famous pirates were gone.

TTT

"What a find birdy you found my sweat!" Tsunade exclaimed with great pride. Her daughter had just handed her a beautiful, large blood red ruby. It was about the size of a human eye. It even had a sort of pupil, with the three swirls in the very middle.

"Thank you Milady." Sakura replied. She was slightly embarrassed with her adopted mother's praise. Sakura had been in the care of Tsunade since she was about thirteen years old. She had been a timid wee little thing when the brazen Princess Tsunade entered the bar that she was working at; more of a slave really than an employee. But that was almost ten years ago now. So far back into the past, so dark were the memories. They belong behind solid steel doors, never to see the light of day ever again.

"What did I tell you? None of that elegant language crap between us young lady; I don't want to hear it!" Tsunade laughed as she slapped the pinkette hard on the back. Sakura's laughter came out in short breathes. No matter how long she knew the busty blonde, Sakura would always have bruises from her mother's 'pat on the back.'

"Of course. Now what are we going to do with such a fine gem?"

"Keep it love."

"What about the sharks? This wee trinket could go a long way to pay off our tabs."

"They be mine to worry about, not yours. Now get. I hear Ino's lot just pulled into port yesterday. That lass is always in the pub. Go and enjoy your youth."

With this said the honey eyed woman went back to her paper work and the young pink haired woman put the pendent under her shirt and went to the pub.

TTT

"COWARD!"

"Is this really how a noble lady should act?"

The once beautiful room was completely ruined thanks to young lady.

The fine black cushion chairs were overturned, the matching divan torn to pieces. Stuffing, from the divan, was scattered throughout the room. Blood red wine soaked into the fine scarlet carpet, making it seem darker in certain places. Pillows thrown across the room, some ripped to shred. However the desk received the most damaged. The once stainless burgundy desk and chair were tainted with black ink from multiple bottles of ink. The fine grade sand, intended to dry the ink faster, was spilled all over the floor. Official documents and paper, once stacked and ordered neatly, were scattered around the room. Most of them were completely ruined and would have to be redrawn.

Needless to say Itachi was not impressed with the young woman in the middle of all of this chaos.

"What do you care? You are an emotionless, arrogant, stubborn ass in the whole world; nay the whole universe!"

"Better to be emotionless ass than an over emotional greedy wreck."

"How dare you speak to me as such! I am a noble lady of the royal court! From one of the richest and oldest families in our realm."

"I will treat you as one of your status as long as you act like it. As for your family and its riches. Do you honestly think that I would not have done a background check on my feature bride to be? Your family's riches have long been spent, the only reason you are marrying me is because of my family's wealth. That and the influence both of our families will gain from it. My father has been supporting your father's 'business' ever since we were destined to wed."

"That was almost twenty years ago."

"Indeed." Turning, Itachi walked to the door before turning to look back at what use to be his office.

Sinking to the floor, the young purple haired woman began to sob.

"Do not make the mistake in thinking I do not know about Hayate Gekko." Hearing the lady sob harder, Itachi left the room.

TTT

"Sakura! Where have yee been you great island?" Said a very drunk Ino, swing her now empty mug.

"Island? What are you going on about?" Sakura said as she sat down at the table Ino and their fellow Captains were sitting.

"Ohh for that thing on your face that you call a forehead!" She grinned accepting her new mug of ale; the barmaids knew better then to let Ino's mug go empty when she wanted to drink.

"Shut thy trap Pig." Grunted Sakura as she laid her head on the table.

"What's ailing yee?" Asked Tenten, she was not a full fledge Captain, but Second Mate to the quiet Captian Neji, although she would often step in whenever Neji and his First Mate Lee were called in for family matters. Sakura did not know much about the quiet Captain to her left, only that he was extremely attached to his family, strange for his particular pick in profession. His first mate was more of a body guard but the two were the best of friends, even if they didn't show it.

"Ol' wounds." Was the only reply they received. Whenever Sakura was in a mood, she always said that her 'ol' wounds' were troubling her. Very few knew just how deep the old wounds of her past ran, Ino was one of the only people that sailed the seas that knew the truth.

"Grab a drink me hearty and together we shall drink 'til the sun is high in the sky!" Ino shouted with her usually excitement.

Needless to say that some of the most notorious pirate on this side of the reef made complete fools out of themselves that night.

TTT

"Prepare my ships; we set sail on the soonest available tide." Itachi barked at his second in command.

"Where to this time?" Shisui drowned out. He hated it when his cousin was in one of his 'moods,' it meant a lot less fun for him.

"We are going after that pirate." Turning, Itachi headed for the door, he needed to go to his private chambers to prepare. He also had to inform his father about his plans.

"That pirate?" Shisui questioned. "Do you mean..."

"Yes, now get going." Itachi cut him off before he stormed out of the room.

Itachi stormed into his rooms, dismissing the maids and servants as he went, only telling them to pack what was need for a long sea voyage. Going to his bed, Itachi pulled a long wood trunk out and put it on top of his bed. Then taking a key out from inside of his shirts he unfastened it from the leather thong and unlocked the chest. Inside was a mass amount of metal weapons. Many people in this day preferred guns and swords. But not Itachi. Don't be fooled by this though, he very much knew how to use both guns and swords from the Western world. He just favoured the weapons of his ancestors.

Inside the chest were a number of weapons including twenty senbon, ten throwing stars, six kunai, two long throwing knives, one short sword and two very sharp katanas. He also had a pair of hand and foot spikes (For any wall or ship climbing) and a manriki chain. Smiling he took out each of the weapons and placed them on the table on the other side of the room, this done, he went to his closet and pulled out his cleaning equipment for his precious weapons. Itachi never let anyone touch them, not even for cleaning. He personally took care of them.

Throwing his jacket onto the bed, Itachi rolled up his sleeves while he sat and began to clean his weapons. Not long after he started his process there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and closed softly and the sounds of a swishing skirt echoed in the silent room. The smell of roses and wild flowers fill Itachi's nostrils.

"Please sit mother." He spoke softly as he picked up a star and started to polish it.

"Sharp as every my boy." Gracefully sitting down, the Uchiha monarch, Mikoto gave her son a hard look. "So you are leaving. I suppose that there is nothing in this world that would deter you?"

"No mother, my mind is set." Itachi replied, still not looking up but instead moving on to his throwing knives.

"Remember my son that pride is a fault as well as a virtue." Mikoto signed as she stood and then walked over to her son side. Placing two lily white fingers under his chin, she lifted it up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Stay safe my son, I want to hear these old halls filled with joyful laughter and the sound of little running feet again."

"You have two sons mother." Itachi replied as he looked her in the eye for the first time.

"No, Sasuke is your father's son, you are mine." She retorted simply before kissing him on top of his head and left the room. "I will inform your father on what you have decided, stay safe." Mikoto said as she closed the door, leaving her stunned first born to clean his weapons and to prepare for the days ahead.

TTT

IAMSOSORRYFORTAKINGSOLONG!

Wow breathing, in, out, in, out. Whoa. Okay then.

I am truly sorry though. There is really no reason for this to be so late. I totally understand.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your reviews, they were lovely.

And no this is not based of Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I can get where that thought comes from. :P

'Til next time,

Unreadable authors name.


	3. Friends and Annoying Relations

**You are so weak. Give up to grace.  
The ocean takes care of each wave  
till it gets to shore.**

**Jalal ad-Din Rumi **

TTT

The sea was starting to turn, the waters changing a dark grey as the sky overhead darkened from the slight overcast to a sinister pitch black. Already deafening booms and flashes of great bolts of lightning traveled from cloud to cloud some distance away. A storm was coming in fast. Rain fell from the skies in thin but furious droplets and the winds where picking up, tearing at the sails of two ships.

The ships where strongly armoured but where still fast in the water, each holding a crew of 30 men. The Captains of the ships had them made special, in the wake of their own design. Both where smaller than the average war ship, yet still reinforced like one, cleverly hidden of course. They were also fast, not as fast as a schooner in the long run, but faster than most that sailed these waters. Each ship was made from the same basic model but with different features so the majority of the masses would not recognize them as sister ships nor as royal or naval ships. Even the crews dressed as civilian sailors to deter suspicion. This helped both ships sneak into docks where less than noble dealings and people made their living.

"Captain! Our sails will be in shreds fit for bandages if we keep on this course."

"They are strongly made Master Smith, they will hold in tougher winds then this. I will take the wheel..."

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" Shouted a cabin boy as he ran up the slippery stairs, the rain was picking up and whipping around something fearest.

"What is it lad? I thought I ordered you to stay bellow in my corridors. If a wave hits you..." The Captain calmly replied, his strong steady voice carrying through the wind and rains.

"The sea seeping into the lower levels and Captain Shisui signalling something with the red and white flags. I saw it through the window!" The boy shouted over the wind, coming into a complete stop at the Captains elbow.

"What was the message lad?"

"I know not sir, for I cannot read it."

"You need to spend more time with your lectures and lest time with that penny whistle of yours. Master Smith, take the wheel. Boy, go bellow and take any idle hands, get that water out of my ship."

Letting go of the wheel, Itachi went to the side of his ship, his cousin was indeed signalling.

"Land ho, hard to port Master Smith." He called over the flash of lightening.

TTT

"Captain, the weathers getting worse. Won't be able to sail until it clears."

"Bloody hell. Is the ship loaded yet?" The Captain snapped back.

"Aye Ma'am." Replied the sailor.

"Good. As soon as she breaks, we set sail. Be sure to give our friend a nice parting gift." The Captain went back to her charts planning the best route to take them back home. It had been several months since that night in the pub with her friends; she was starting to miss them terrible. Hearing the sleek sound of metal being drawn from leather scabbier, the Captain sighed. "Not that type of gift you salt soaked dog! Get a bottle of me best wine and make it quick otherwise there won't be any rum left at the pub by the time you get ashore!" She smiled, tucking a loose lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"Yes ma'am, thank you!" the sailor dashed off out of the room.

"That's Captain to you, ye ol' liver scabbard dog!" The young female bellowed after her crew mate. Chuckling the Captain took a swing of her rum before taking off her hat and coat and throwing them onto a vacant chair. It was going to be a long night.

TTT

The cobblestones were slick with rain and muck as Itachi, Shisui and Master Smith walked down the lane. The rain had slowed and the winds had dropped. But if they didn't find some sort of inn or tavern soon, they would have to return to the ships and wait out the storm. After several months at sea, this was not a pleasing option for the two captains or for their men. They had searched several cities townships and villages in search for that pink haired devil and her crew with little results. They had finally picked up a lead but it was a month old at best, still worth the look they decided. They had set sail and were only on the open sea for a few weeks when the storm had forced them to land at this small sea border city.

It had a fairly large port, that was rammed full of ships, but the city its self wasn't that large. One could see where the boundaries had stretched to fit more people. But its defences were stretched thin. The 'old city' was much better designed then the 'new city'. At least it had some sort of walls to protect it and of course this is where the wealthier lived. The 'new city' was where most of the working class lived; it was full of twist and turns as the buildings where thrown up to accommodate more and more people. As a result, they were poorly structured and look as if the where about to collapse. All of these twist and turns also created many hidden rooms where the underground took route. Warehouses, filled with goods of the noble classes' commodities lined the docks, which is where the trio were currently trying to navigate through the labyrinth that the structure provided.

"This is hopeless Itachi. We are walking around in circles; we should have taken a left instead of that right. There's not a soul around." Whined Shisui, tired, soaked to the bone with blisters forming on his feet, Shisui felt he had every right to whine to his cousin.

"Shut thy trap Shisui." Replied Itachi as he jumped over a practically big puddle.

"But Itachiiiii." He continued as he ran up and poked Itachi in the shoulder.

"Stop being a baby Shisui." Pushing his cousin away from him, Itachi went forward passing yet another crate littered ally way.

"Ummm... Captains..." Master Smith started as he stopped at the ally way, squinting hard down it.

"Itachiiiiii! My feet hurt!" Jumping up onto Itachi's back, Shisui wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and held on for dear life. "Be a good little cousin and carry your old crippled cousin, won't you?"

"Captains!"

"Shisui! I SWAER, IF YOU GET THIS MUCK ON MY COAT, I'LL KILL YOU! Now GET OFF!" He shouted.

"CAPTAINS!"

"WHAT?" They both shouted, making Master Smith jump.

"I just saw someone run down the street at the end of the ally."

"Are you sure?"

"They had some sort of bottle with them."

"Quick, make chase!" Shisui yelled, still holding onto Itachi for dear life. "Ya mule, ya!"

"SHISUI!"

TTT

The young pirate ran for all that she was worth. The cobble stones where slick and slippery and the wind was picking up something awful. But if she was able to drop the gift off quickly she would be able to go back to the warm tavern that the crew was staying at.

'Where was that ally?' she thought. Jumping into a sheltered door way, the young female put the bottle of wine down and pulled a small, thin, animal hide map from her pocket.

Looking at it she counted the streets she had already passed.

'Thank the gods that lady Sakura teached me my numbers and letters.'

Smiling to herself, she folded up the map and ran out of the doorway. She had only gone a few feet when she heard someone shouting at her. Look about, she saw Mistress Ringo beckoning to her. Jogging down the street, the young woman jumped under another sheltered doorway with Ringo.

"What on Holy green earth are you doing out in the storm girl? You'll find Death himself at your bed tonight if you don't get inside."

"Mistress Ringo, ma'am told me to take this to our friend. A thank you gift for their services, Mistress. "

"Thats Captain and Firstmate sailor! How many times do we have to remind ye?"

"Sorry Mistress, won't happen again!" the younger of the two women smiled brightly.

"Give me that and get into the pub before you catch your death." Taking the bottle of wine from the girl and giving her a small push towards the tavern.

"Thanks Mistress!" she shouted as she sprinted off down the street.

"FIRSTMATE OR RINGO GIRL!" she bellowed after the laughing girl.

TTT

"Did you hear that?" Shisui whispered into Itachi's ear. The trio had jumped into an empty alley way after they heard Ringo shouting at the girl. Sneaking out of the alleyway, the three hide behind a set of barrels beside a doorway.

"I am not hard of hearing Shisui. Master Smith, follow the girl. I want to know where she is going and who she's with. Keep your distance. We don't need another hostage situation."

"Aye sir." Stalking of down the alley way, heading in the same direction as the girl, Master Smith soon was out of sight.

Watching Ringo walk back out into the street, the two captains let her get a head start before following her.

TTT

I know its short and I haven't updated in a long, long, long while. I'm sorry but I have been suffering from writers block. (I think it was brought on by too much chemistry. I literally do chemistry 8 to 10 hours every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and no I don't like chemistry). But whats going to happen? Who's this mysterious friend and will Itachi finally catch up to our pink haired devil? Or will our beloved captain escape his grasps once again?


	4. Mud, Rain and Wine

Live as if you are going to die tomorrow, learn as if you will live forever...

Mahatma Gandhi

TTT

The two cousins stop short as Ringo entered boisterous looking tavern. They had lost her for some time in the twist and turns of the roads and had decided to double back when they almost ran into her on a side street, only their quick reflexes and the weather saved them from discovery. She was now clinging a different package to her bosom. The rain was still falling heavily but the wind died down a bit, making hush conversation possible without the fear of words travelling a great distance.

"What now?" Shisui inquired trying to blow the running water off the tip of his nose.

"Shhhh."

Itachi crept closer to the large window at the front of the building. Take cover behind the large barrels and crates outside. Ringo was talking to people, whom Itachi assumed was her crewmates. She was laughing along with them and smacked one on the shoulder before taking a swing from an offered mug and heading back to the front door. 'Curses, no Pink haired devil.' Stealing a last quick glance into the tavern, Itachi saw Master Smith sitting at a back both, mug in hand keeping an eye on the pirates. Ducking back behind the barrels just as Ringo opened the door, signalling Shisui 'You are going inside.'

Waiting for Ringo to turn the corner, Shusui stood and walked to the door, muttering "She went back towards the docks." With that said he walked into the tavern and sat down at an empty table. Running around the back of the tavern, Itachi ran towards the docks, thanking the gods above that no one was about.

TTT

"Yo ho Captain!" Ringo shouted as she walked into Sakura's Chambers. She was greeted by an empty bottle being thrown at her head.

"Now, now no need to waste. Our friend sends thee this along with her blessing and wish for finer weather." Ringo looked around the room as she spoke. It was apparent that her Captain had fallen asleep at her desk again. There was a smudge of ink on her left cheek bone.

"A gift? What is it!" The thought of getting a gift always brighten Sakura's mood, no matter what mod she happened to be in at the time. It was felt almost as good as giving them.

"I know not for it is wrapped, and I would not peek." Ringo replied with a smile, fully knowing how much Sakura loved gifts.

"Well hand it over at once!"

Laughing, Ringo tossed Sakura the package, who caught it flawlessly and tore open the wrapper. Inside was a bottle, a bottle of wine to be exact and not just any wine either. It was the exact same type and year of wine that Sakura had sent to their friend.

With a cheery laugh, Sakura dismissed her friend and first mate. Who quickly made her way back to the tavern. Leaving Sakura alone on the ship.

TTT

Sasuke arrogantly strutted down the hall way of the Uchiha household. Passing hundreds of tapestries and portraits of family members, both deceased and living, making his way to his father's study. Ignoring any servant he saw, not really seeing them at all. They were just the hired help after all. In the young man's opinion, they didn't have the right to breathing in this most honourable and most ancient house, let alone be in the same space as one such has he. Being the third most important man in this city.

Third most important, right after his father and elder brother Itachi...

'Itachi, off on one of thine adventures again are you? Leaving poor Father with a vast mess and thy responsibilities with me? Well I will prove to Father and the elders who should inherit after Father's death.'

"Sasuke, what is the matter child?" The softest whisper broke Sasuke out of his train of thought. Turning around, Sasuke saw his mother at the end of the hall, having just excited her favourite tea room.

"I am hardly a child anymore Mother. Nothing bothers me on this day. What makes thee think so?" he countered. Quickly whipping any emotions from his face, placing on his blank mask, for fear that his mother's observant gaze would see past his defences and into his darkest desires.

"You carry a sense of cold hatred around thy neck like a keepsake scarf."

"Mother, thee no not of what thou speak. I carry with me my elder brother's responsibility as heir that he has so liberally discarded on my shoulders. He wants to recover his wounded pride!"

"Thou noble brother seeks the Sharingan Ruby. Our family's oldest and most treasured possession. Tis your pride that is wounded dear son, not my eldest sons."

In the distance, bells started to ring, signalling the time.

"I bid thee farewell mother. The hours of the day slip away like water in the river. Should you not be in thine temple praying?"

"I will pray, dear Son, that thee will gain some brotherly love and not let others manipulate thou so easily. I fear you are a puppet, being force to dance for the amusement of others."

"Fear not Mother. I must leave now, I have an appointment with Father." Picking up his mother's hand, he kissed it before turning and walking the rest of the way to his father's office.

Closing the door, Sasuke walked to his father's desk, back straight and stood at attention. Something his father insisted of any man within his office, excluding himself.

"Governor Uchiha, you summoned my Lord."

"Ah yes, my Son, have you had any word from thy brother?" The Uchiha patriarch inquired without looking up from his paper work, his quill scratching across his parchment with great haste. The room smelled of burning wax, parchment, ink and roses. Although it was only midmorning, the Governor had the heavy red drapes closed over the beautiful window. Keeping the sunlight and noises, from the people in the market below, out. He preferred to work in the dark by candle light.

The office was filled with shelves on three sides, each filled with books. Books on every subject worth knowing, or at least that is what Sasuke has believed since he was a small child. Not that he was allowed in the office, this was his first official visit. The room itself was exquisite. The floors where made of rich coloured wood, stand into a deep brown. The three chairs and desk in the room matched the floors. The walls where a deep red colour and there was a stone hearth on one wall, where a blazing fire was always roaring. Above the hearth was a portrait of Sasuke's family, painted also when his father became governor. His mother was sitting on a white chair, wearing a deep blue dress with a white trim. On her lap was Sasuke's five year old self, dressed in a black suit, his mother's arm wrapped around him lovingly. His father and brother were also wearing black suits. His father was behind his mother's chair with a hand resting on her shoulder, her hand resting on top of his. Itachi was off to the left hand side of their mother and father, standing beside a table with a bouquet of white lilies and red roses.

But the ceiling was Sasuke's favourite. When Sasuke was five years of age, the year his father was made governor, as his first act upon moving into this office was to have the worlds map painted onto the ceiling. Itachi would help Sasuke sneak into the office just so they could spend hours looking at it. The office was stunning in the dark, breath taking in the sunlight.

"No father, I have yet to receive news from Itachi." Susake said, staring straight ahead. His father had yet to look up at him.

"Do thee know why I summoned thee hither?"

"No Father."

"The elders have become impatient with thy brother. They no longer see him fit to run the Uchiha clan after my passing. While the Sharingan is an important artefact, and it is a black mark on our pride that it is still gone, the Elders are displeased with Itachi's lacking the ability to retrieve it. Thou on the other hand, have been picking up Itachi's responsibilities while he has been gone to see..."

"What is it thee have me do Father?"

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME BOY!"

"A thousands apologies, most honourable Father." Susake said, bowing low to his father.

"The Elders, after I convinced them, have granted thee their blessing to go and succeed where thy brother has failed. Maybe thou are not up to the challenge?"

"The Ruby will be in Uchiha hands once more Father and I will also bring to you the Pink haired wretch's head on a sliver plate. That I promise you father, on my word as an Uchiha!"

"As is expected from my Son. I do not feel the need to stress the utmost importance of this mission for your future. You have my leave my son, go forth and prepare. Take whatever you need."

Bowing once more, Susake left the office. Only a little depress that his father did not look up at him once.

TTT

Itachi waited for ten minutes after Ringo had disappeared into the rain soaked streets before he walked onto the ship. The ship itself was slick from the rain and sea spray and would have made walking difficult for those without sea legs. The rain had let up again by this point, but the wind had not. Itachi was slightly impressed, not that he would admit allowed even under torture, at how orderly the Pink hair kept her ship in. Everything seemed to be in good order with easy access to the crews needs, not unlike his ships designs. Shaking of such thoughts Itachi crept his way below deck and to the Captain's room.

TTT

After Sakura had planed their next voyage, of to the secret sage island to check in with an old friend, she had decided it was time for bed. Fearing not of stole ways or authorities, not in this town, Sakura stripped down to her chest bindings and breeches. Before climbing into her bed, she placed her new hat on the bed post and fell asleep instantly, with the Sharingan pendent nestled in her navel.

TTT

Guess who found a website of old English words? That's right me! Here have a cookie. 3

There was more I wanted to add, but I couldn't get it to end just right so here is another teaser for you all. Can ya guess what is to come? No wait would that ruin it? What happens if I plan something different? Neh you be the judge!

I am afraid that my first story is on hiatus for a little while. Sorry trying to work around something to make the chapter flow better. :D

Mistress Mairi


End file.
